Je veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur
by tessove
Summary: Nawet w najśmielszych snach Alibaba nie podejrzewał, że Kouen też może zachować się jak człowiek, wziąć wolne od pracy i zabrać go gdzieś na ferie. Na przykład do Paryża. / EnAli ze wspomnianym JudAla. / Czyli odsłona pierwsza serii Polish!Magi AU, tworzonej wspólnie z Ossan. I nie, seria absolutnie nie powinna być brana na poważnie.


Je veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur

Rozdział I

– Biorę tydzień wolnego.

Alibaba zakrztusił się fistaszkiem, którego planowo miał pogryźć, ale który ostatecznie ominął zręcznie wszystkie jego siekacze, by dostać się od razu do przełyku. Spojrzał załzawionymi oczami na Kouena, zanosząc się kaszlem, nim w końcu był w stanie zaczerpnąć głębszy oddech. Już sam fakt, że Kouen odzywał się sam z siebie, że sam z siebie poruszał jakiś temat nie wdrażany wcześniej przez Alibabę, był aż nadto zaskakujący. A że chodziło o wzięcie tygodniowego urlopu od pracy, od _tej_ pracy, w której Kouen siedział godzinami, w której spędzał noce z kubkiem kawy w ręku, dla której byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko, nawet nie jeść, no bo przecież och, komu tak w ogóle potrzebne jest jedzenie, można się bez niego obyć, a sen? sen jest dla słabych – tego blondyn się nie spodziewał.

– Jesteś chory? – zapytał w końcu ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie, na wszelki wypadek odkładając torebkę z fistaszkami na stolik, bojąc się, że mógłby zaraz usłyszeć kolejne szokujące, a zarazem niepokojące wieści.

Kouen spojrzał na niego, jakby był wyjątkowo tępym osobnikiem, z którym dane było mu się zmierzyć. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość, zresztą Alibaba tak właśnie interpretował wyraz jego twarzy, która tak jak zawsze nie wyrażała niczego. Czasami zastanawiał się, skąd tak w ogóle miał pojęcie, o czym myślał ten drugi.

Choć może właśnie dlatego byli razem?

– Nie – Kouen nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny, mimo to Alibaba czekał na ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi. Nie zapowiadało się jednak na to, by myśl miała zostać dokończona, więc chłopak machinalnie sięgnął znowu po paczkę z orzeszkami. Bogu dzięki nie zdążył wsadzić żadnego do ust, bo Kouen niespodziewanie ponownie podjął temat. – Zabieram cię na ferie.

– Zabierasz mnie na co? - powtórzył, będąc pewnym, że się przesłyszał. Nie, nie, nie, wykluczone. Kouen jeszcze nigdy go nigdzie nie zabrał, a tym bardziej nie wziął sobie nigdy wolnego w tymże celu. Może naprawdę był chory.

– Na ferie. Do Paryża – Alibaba zbladł, po czym zmarszczył czoło. Nie było dobrze. Być może Kouen miał coś na sumieniu. Może wydarzyło się coś złego, może, och, aż zimny pot oblał go na samą myśl, może Kouen był na coś śmiertelnie chory, więc teraz robił wszystkie te rzeczy, o których marzył, chcąc zdążyć spełnić swoje sny przed zbyt szybką śmiercią. Widział kiedyś podobny film, a co, jeżeli Kouen też go widział i próbował wcielić ten właśnie plan w swoje życie?

– Ale będziesz żył? – zapytał tylko słabo, fistaszki drżały w dłoni, gdy wahał się między odłożeniem ich na stół a przyciśnięciem do piersi.

I znowu otrzymał w odpowiedzi spojrzenie, które jasno pokazywało, że Alibaba nie jest żadnym, absolutnie żadnym partnerem do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy na poziomie wyższym niż Żuławy Wiślane.

– Będę. A teraz zacznij się pakować.

– Lecimy samolotem? – chłopak od razu się ożywił, podnosząc się z kanapy i patrząc na niego z entuzjazmem. Skoro Kouen mówił, że nie był chory, to pewnie miał rację, nie było co się stresować. A Alibaba jeszcze nigdy nie leciał samolotem!

– Nie. Ty się pakuj, a ja odśnieżę Marysię. Daję ci piętnaście minut.

Marysia była ukochanym autem Kouena, bytem nieożywionym, lecz stojącym w hierarchii wyżej niż Alibaba. Tak przynajmniej twierdził blondyn, bo jego partner nigdy w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale wystarczyło spojrzeć, jak traktuje swój samochód, by móc wysunąć odpowiednie wnioski. I tak był w szoku, że Kouen pozwalał Judalowi odśnieżać swoje auto, swój najcenniejszy skarb – a może po prostu było mu aż tak szkoda tamtego? Płacił mu za odśnieżanie dwa razy więcej, niż płaciłby normalnie i doigrał się, bo teraz Judal spędzał swoje ferie w Zakopanem, a odśnieżanie Marysi przypadło jemu.

Alibaba nie miał większych problemów ze spakowaniem się, nawet jeżeli tak właściwie nie był u siebie. Miał u Kouena wystarczająco dużo ubrań, kosmetyków i całej reszty, by nie przejmować się powrotem do swojego mieszkania. Zresztą to był jeden z powodów, dla którego zwrócił na mężczyznę uwagę – miał pieniądze, miał klasę. I nawet jeżeli momentami było mu głupio, że takie czynniki zaważyły na jego zainteresowaniu, to pozwalał im odpłynąć w niepamięć z czasem, jak poznawał go bliżej i jak zaczęli się spotykać. A zaczęli się spotykać najzupełniej zwyczajnie, Kouen często przyjeżdżał po niego... tak, Marysią, czekając pod technikum, w którym miał zajęcia. Czasami tylko zajeżdżali po drodze po coś do jedzenia, bo tak, Alibaba był wielkim fanem śmieciowego żarcia z McDonalda, zazwyczaj jednak kończyli u niego, w jego ciasnym mieszkaniu – było ono nieporównywalne do apartamentu rodziny Ren, ale przynajmniej nikt nie pałętał się pod nogami, a Kouha nie próbował go namówić do następnego wspólnego biznesu. Choć ostatnio i tak większość czasu spędzał u Kouena ze względu na mrozy – jego okna wciąż domagały się uszczelnienia.

Tak w gruncie rzeczy, to nawet jak byli sami, nigdy do niczego nie doszło, zdał sobie nagle sprawę z pewnym zażenowaniem, gdy pakował kosmetyki w łazience. To prawda, spali koło siebie, czasem obejmowali się lub wymieniali pocałunki, ale to wszystko. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze – coś było z nim nie tak? Czegoś mu brakowało? Nie był dla Kouena atrakcyjny?

Choć musiał przyznać, że samo myślenie o tym wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądać jego stosunek z Kouenem, a tym bardziej nie rozmawiał z nim o tym nigdy. Może za tym wyjazdem kryło się coś więcej? Może oczekiwał, że podczas pobytu w Paryżu będą mieli okazję, delikatnie mówiąc, skonsumować swój związek?

Alibaba skłamałby, mówiąc, że ta myśl go nie zaniepokoiła. Nigdy z nikim nie był, nie radził sobie za dobrze w tego typu sprawach. Jak nie powiedzieć, że nie radził sobie w ogóle, bo to zawsze Kouen przejmował inicjatywę.

Spojrzał ponownie w lustro i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym obmył twarz zimną wodą. Cokolwiek ma nadejść, musi być silny.

A jeśli Kouen ma dużego? To może być problem, przecież...

Potrząsnął głową, czerwony na twarzy od samej tylko myśli. Nie, nie, absolutnie nie powinien się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Teraz właśnie powinien szukać swojej szczoteczki do zębów i pakować ją do kosmetyczki, a nie zastanawiać się nad rozmiarami dolnych partii najstarszego z Renów. Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas, był tego pewien, odkrył z pewnym strachem, gdy rozglądał się za mydelniczką.

Jedno było pewne: seksy, nie seksy, musiał wyglądać dobrze na tym wyjeździe.

– Aladdin? – szeptał chwilę później do telefonu, zerkając nerwowo na zamknięte drzwi od sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku, przygryzając paznokieć. – Potrzebuję rady. Jak działają gejowskie seksy?

Kaszel po drugiej stronie słuchawki utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie był to temat rozmowy, którego Aladdin się spodziewał. Przeciągająca się cisza również.

– Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? – usłyszał w końcu słaby głos. Parsknął zniecierpliwiony, zerkając przez okno; dobrze, Kouen nadal odśnieżał Marysię.

– Przecież ty i Judal... no wiesz... – przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, jak się wyrazić, by nie obrazić przyjaciela. – Wy już... no... na pewno... stuk-puk...

– Alibaba – Aladdin przerwał mu zdecydowanie, więc blondyn umilkł, słuchając, co ten ma do powiedzenia. Miał nadzieję otrzymać jakąś rzetelną radę, która pomoże mu sprostać wymaganiom Kouena. - Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale nie, nie wiem nic o gejowskich seksach.

– Jeszcze jedno pytanie – Alibaba chwycił się tego jak tonący brzytwy. Jeżeli Aladdin mu nie pomoże, to już nikt. – Czy... Czy Judal ma duże...

Dość! – usłyszał nieco wyższy niż zazwyczaj ton przyjaciela. – Wołają mnie na obiad, muszę kończyć. Na razie! – nim Alibaba zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszał tylko dźwięk zerwanego połączenia. Ze zrezygnowaniem wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę, pocierając czoło. Skąd ma wiedzieć, jak zaspokoić swojego faceta, skoro nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel zostawił go na lodzie?

Ta myśl nie dała mu spokoju nawet dwie godziny później, kiedy Kouen w końcu usprawnił Marysię, a Alibaba skończył się pakować, ponadto naszykował kanapek na drogę. Nie minęli nawet tablicy wyjazdowej miasta, a już żuł pierwszą kanapkę z szynką i serem, spoglądając za okno na tylnym siedzeniu auta. Wiedział, że zajadanie stresu jest dość żałosne, ale nie potrafił inaczej, zwłaszcza gdy miał świadomość, że mężczyzna obserwuje go w przednim lusterku. Usilnie unikał jego spojrzenia, bo był pewien, że nie obeszłoby się bez jąkania i rumieńców, a tym bardziej bez wychylania się do przodu i ukradkowego spoglądania w stronę spodni.

– Ej – Alibaba aż się wzdrygnął, jeszcze intensywniej kontemplując krajobraz za oknem. – W takim tempie zjesz wszystko, nim miniemy granicę niemiecką.

Spojrzał z nieszczęsną miną na papierek po czwartej kanapce, tym razem z twarożkiem i szczypiorkiem. Narobił ich pełno, bo zależało mu, żeby nic się w lodówce nie zmarnowało podczas ich tygodniowego wyjazdu, jednak Kouen miał rację, nie może tyle jeść. W takim tempie naprawdę im nic nie zostanie.

I przypuszczenia Kouena się sprawdziły, gdy zrobili sobie dwugodzinny postój w Berlinie. Alibaba był tutaj tylko raz, w gimnazjum, gdy Koło Miłośników Fizyki zorganizowało wyjazd do tutejszego muzeum. I nie żeby jakoś szczególnie przepadał za fizyką, ale wyjazd był udany.

Ale teraz mógł być nawet bardziej udany, skoro miał możliwość robienia o niebo lepszych zdjęć – te berlińskie, sprzed kilku lat, były dość rozmazane, zresztą nie ubierał się wtedy tak dobrze, jak teraz, a przecież to było istotne. Był pewien, że Kouen nie da się namówić na żadne selfie, dlatego cierpliwie czekał, aż mężczyzna oddali się od niego na moment, by trzasnąć sobie szybkie zdjęcie z curry wurstem w ręku. Niemieckie wursty – całe gimnazjum zastanawiali się z chłopakami, jak smakują i czemu są takim fenomenem, oczywiście nikt nigdy nie powiedział nauczycielce od fizyki, że to głównie one były przyczyną, że w tak licznym gronie wybrali się do tego nieszczęsnego muzeum. Nie były tak fantastyczne, jak myśleli, trochę je przecenili, ale sentyment pozostał, dlatego dla pewności trzasnął jeszcze trzy zdjęcia, w końcu chowając telefon, nim Kouen się zorientuje i pousuwa je wszystkie.

Zdjęcia jednak się uchowały, jednak tak jak przewidywał, mężczyzna nie był wcale chętny do zrobienia sobie z nim fotki. Otworzył mu za to przednie drzwi od auta, patrząc na niego wyczekująco, a Alibaba przełknął ślinę; z tylnego siedzenia łatwiej było mu nie okazywać zainteresowania, teraz mogło być to trudne.

Mimo to wsiadł, rzucając sobie torbę pod nogi i zapiął pasy, zerkając na lewo kątem oka. Kouen bez słowa odpalił auto i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Alibaba nawet się nie łudził, że dotrą do Paryża przed zmierzchem, więc może powinni zatrzymać się gdzieś po drodze? To był dobry pomysł, więc odwrócił się, by zawiadomić o tym mężczyznę i zamarł, czując jego usta na swoich. Spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, gdy poczuł tę dużą, wciąż jeszcze trochę chłodną dłoń na swoim karku, zwłaszcza gdy ten przyciągnął go bliżej. Poczuł delikatne ugryzienie na dolnej wardze i coś w nim pękło; chwycił twarz Kouena w obie dłonie, całując go bez pamięci, ignorując fakt, że byli pośrodku drogi, tyle ża na czerwonym świetle. Miał wrażenie, że minęły całe godziny, gdy w końcu oderwał się od jego ust, patrząc na niego trochę nieprzytomnie, przełykając ślinę.

Otworzył usta, chcąc go zapytać o... właściwie, o co? Miał mętlik w głowie, gdy patrzył na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem, zaciskając lekko palce na pojedynczych kosmykach jego włosów. Kouen jednak go uprzedził, delikatnie, ale stanowczo cofając go na jego siedzenie obok – Alibaba nawet nie zauważył, że praktycznie wisiał na mężczyźnie – gdy z tyłu rozległo się głośne trąbienie. Poczuł się nagle zażenowany sytuacją, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, gdy ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Nigdy nie całowali się tak, jak teraz. Nawet jeżeli byli ze sobą już kilka tygodni, to wymieniali dość proste gesty, jakieś objęcia czy pocałunki w policzek, czasem w usta, jednak były to ledwie muśnięcia. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł czegoś takiego jak teraz, takiego podekscytowania, takiego żaru, że tym razem aż ciężko mu było nie spoglądać na lewo. Dlaczego dopiero teraz, zadawał sobie to pytanie przez następną godzinę, opierając czoło o szybę auta, czerwieniąc się na samo wspomnienie ich pocałunku.

– Chcesz coś zjeść? – Drgnął, czując jego dłoń na udzie. Gest nie był lubieżny, ale mimo to i tak przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy odwrócił się w jego stronę i podniósł na niego wzrok.

Zbliżał się późny wieczór, już trzy godziny minęły, odkąd wyjechali z Berlina, zdążył więc zgłodnieć, to fakt. Kiwnął tylko głową, znowu spoglądając na krajobraz za oknem. Czuł, że atmosfera jest lekko napięta i szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić. I nawet jego ulubiony McWrap nie smakował tak dobrze jak zawsze, ale może to dlatego, że byli za granicą, tutejsze standardy na pewno były inne. W każdym razie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie miał ochoty nawet na selfie w McDonaldzie.

– Zostajemy gdzieś na noc czy chcesz jechać dalej? – zapytał Kouen, opierając się łokciami na stole i żując frytki z ketchupem. Przesunął nawet opakowanie z nimi w stronę Alibaby, żeby mógł się poczęstować.

– Jesteś po kilku godzinach jazdy, powinieneś odpocząć – uznał cicho chłopak, chętnie korzystając z nieswoich frytek, patrząc na niego nad stołem. – Zatrzymajmy się gdzieś na noc.

Kouen uniósł lekko brwi, a Alibaba natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Nie chciał brzmieć, jakby się o niego martwił. Nie chciał, by Kouen myślał, że mu zależy. Kaszlnął z lekkim zażenowaniem, odwracając wzrok, zaraz jednak patrząc na niego w szoku, gdy ten wyciągnął rękę i złapał jego dłoń, splatając z nim palce tuż koło solniczki. Rozejrzał się mało dyskretnie, lecz o tej godzinie nie było tu zbyt wielu klientów, a ci którzy siedzieli, nie zwracali na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Przełknął więc tylko ślinę, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco i spojrzał znowu na swojego faceta.

– L-ludzie patrzą – wyszeptał, jednak sam delikatnie odwzajemnił uścisk palców, wgapiając się w blat stołu. Frytki nagle przestały go interesować.

– Niech patrzą.

Drgnął, gdy Kouen zaczął głaskać kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni, by w końcu przysunąć ją do ust, całując każdy opuszek z osobna. Alibaba mógłby przysiąc, że sprawiało mu to perwersyjną radość, takie zawstydzanie go, zwłaszcza że był doskonale świadomy, jak czerwony był na twarzy.

– Przestań! – syknął, znowu rozglądając się dookoła, tym razem z większą dyskrecją. Otrzymał w odpowiedzi złośliwy uśmiech, gdy mężczyzna po raz ostatni ucałował wnętrze jego dłoni, w końcu kładąc je swobodnie na blacie.

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd mu się dzisiaj tak wzięło na dotykanie. Ale w gruncie rzeczy, to był ich pierwszy wyjazd gdziekolwiek, pierwsze wspólne spędzone wolne – dla Alibaby od szkoły, dla Kouena od pracy. Może rzeczywiście powinien okazać więcej radości? A także... więcej zaangażowania w ich związek? Parsknął z zażenowaniem, zabierając pospiesznie rękę i chowając ją pod stół, gdzie zaczął nerwowo wyłamywać sobie palce. Nie miał wcześniej nikogo, Kouen był jego pierwszym facetem. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować, jak to jest mieć kogoś, bez przeszkód rozmawiać z tą osobą, przytulać się, całować czy kochać. Kouen nie był zbyt wylewny, rzadko też kiedy prowadził dłuższe monologi, zazwyczaj pozwalając Alibabie wygadać się do woli. Nie był też dotykalski, więc momentami czuł się tak, jak gdyby po prostu miał starszego od siebie przyjaciela albo nawet... ojca?

Nie, powinien porzucić tę myśl, myślenie o Kouenie jak o swoim ojcu było ostatnim, czego potrzebował, jeżeli na poważnie chciał rozważać ich związek. Mężczyzna chyba widział, że coś chorego rodzi mu się w głowie, ale nie pytał, dopijając resztki rozgazowanej pepsi.

Mimo zmęczenia, gdy godzinę później zakwaterowali się w niewielkim, ale czystym i schludnym hotelu, Alibaba przez dłuższy czas nie mógł zasnąć. Kręcił się na swoim łóżku w sposób wręcz niemożliwy, ostatecznie kładąc się na wznak. Nie to, że łóżko było za twarde, bo było w sam raz, ale to chyba nadmiar emocji nie pozwalał mu spać. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że rano, po śniadaniu, Kouen oznajmi mu, że ma się pakować, bo jadą do Paryża, to chyba by go wyśmiał. A tu proszę, marzenia jednak mogły się spełniać, uznał, przekręcając się na lewy bok. Mężczyzna również nie spał, przeglądał mapę przy świetle małej lampki znajdującej się na szafce nocnej, co jakiś czas przerzucając stronę. Alibaba przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, w milczeniu spoglądając na jego dobrze zbudowaną sylwetkę i rozsypane teraz wokół twarzy ciemne, rudawe włosy.

– Hej – szepnął w końcu cicho; ciemne oczy przestały kontemplować liczne ulice i budynki naniesione na papier, za to spotkały jego wzrok. – Ja... dzięki, że mnie ze sobą zabrałeś.

– Jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy – Kouen uniósł nieznacznie brwi, a chłopak parsknął zniecierpliwiony, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. W każdym razie... cieszy mnie ten wyjazd – mruknął, obracając się do niego plecami i zaciskając palce na kołdrze. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, która irytowała go jeszcze bardziej niż ten głupi, pełen politowania wzrok u Kouena. A przynajmniej próbował sobie wmówić, że taki właśnie był wyraz jego twarzy, bo tak naprawdę był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego miny.

Po chwili usłyszał szelest kołdry i wzdrygnął się, czując jego ciepłe ciało za sobą. Spróbował się odsunąć, ale jego silne ręce objęły go w pasie, przyciągając bliżej siebie.

– Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? – syknął, czerwieniąc się, gdy poczuł te gorące, choć nieco suche usta na swojej szyi, a zaraz później na uchu; z trudem powstrzymał cichy jęk, gdy mężczyzna przygryzł jego płatek.

– Jak ci się nie podoba, to powiedz – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, co jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowało. Już miał na końcu języka, że tak, że powinien się odsunąć, powinien iść w cholerę i dać mu spać, ale nie zdobył się na to. Zacisnął więc tylko powieki, nerwowym ruchem przykładając rękę do ust, na co Kouen zareagował cichym śmiechem.

I w momencie, kiedy już zaczynało robić się przyjemnie, kiedy czuł na swojej skórze nie tylko dotyk jego warg, ale i języka i zębów, a dłonie zaczęły wodzić powoli po jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, Kouen po prostu przestał, całując go po raz ostatni w ucho i kładąc się z zadowoleniem za jego plecami, mrucząc ciche „Dobranoc". Alibaba otworzył szeroko oczy, zerkając na niego przez ramię z niedowierzaniem, by zaraz opaść na poduszki, kompletnie zdezorientowany i sfrustrowany, a do tego podniecony.

Drań, przeklinał go w myślach, przełykając ślinę i zaciskając uda, starając się opanować. Pieprzony drań, doprowadzić go do momentu, w której sam już zaczynał mieć ochotę, a potem tak po prostu przestać.

Ledwie pierwszy dzień ich wspólnego urlopu dobiegał końca, a Alibaba już zaczął wypatrywać powrotu do domu.


End file.
